Even Evil Has Standards
Here is a list of examples from "Even Evil Has Standards" - The Ku Klux Klan denounced all actions of Fred Phelps, leader of the Westboro Baptist Church. This shows that even than the Ku Klux Klan, a group known for its racist hatemongering, thought that their actions were too hateful for even them. - Another example regarding the Ku Klux Klan involves D.C Stephenson , whose actions were so evil that the Klan itself diminished greatly. - Al Qaeda sharply criticized Iran's president over his suggestions that the U.S. government was behind the Sept. 11 attacks, dismissing his comments as "ridiculous." -Franco's Spain was the only country involved in rescuing Jews from the Nazis by giving them Spanish citizenship en masse. These actions led to the rescue of a minimum of 46,000 Jews -Many of Hitler's allies such as Hungary Bulgaria Italy was opposed to the Holocaust -Criminals that were arrested for crimes against children are often brutalized, raped, and even killed by other inmates. In one instance, a crimal was arrested for raping and killing a little girl named Katie. When the other inmates found out what he did, they entered his cell and tattooed "Katie's Revenge" on his forehead. -The Nazis refused to raise Paris when the allies were approaching. -many Nazi officials refused to enforce Adolf Hitler's orders to destroy Germany during his latter years, considering it too extreme even for them. Hitler at the time even went as far as claiming Germans should die for allowing the defeat to happen. -Malcolm X, despite his radical beliefs, was known to denounce some of the more volatile Black Supremacists, such as the Nation of Islam. -Most law enforcers in Tudor Britian refused to enforce the stricter version of the Tudor Poor Laws that would make vagabonds slaves if convicted, though they still enforced whipping and exile. - Many Angry Mobs would actively attack during British history as a response to certain wrongs, before the Angry Mob there was also Peasant Revolts. -Caligula was so insane even his own people eventually killed him. -Germans tried to assasinate Hitler during his reign, one such incident nearly resulted in his death and he flew into a murderous rage - ordering the deaths of many suspects. -many Black Supremacists do not support those who preach death to other races , prefering instead for racial segragation (this is a divide amongst Black Supremacists, some of which believe the fight against Whites should be with words and others who truly believe in violence). -Nick Griffin, the leader of the BNP, has constantly claimed he does not support thugs that actively harm others - despite it being classed as a White Supremacist group the modern BNP also has people of non-White ethnicity in it and claim to be "pro-British" - this has made the National Front label them as "soft". -Margaret Thatcher is generally seen as a good leader amongst the English but is reviled in Scotland due to her famously using the nation as a social experiment and taxing the Scots as well as closing down the coal mines - causing massive civil unrest. -Adolf Hitler, despite his utter contempt for human life and sociopathic tendencies, was caring towards animals (including his dog Blondi) and was also a vegetarian, though this is likely to have changed in his later life. -most organized crime cartels such as the Mafia do not engage in senseless acts of violence like street-gangs and hooligans do - however they will still commit terrible crimes. -the IRA, though no longer an active terrorist group, tried to clean up the streets of Ireland by shooting the kneecaps off drug-dealers and minor criminals in vigilante-style attacks. Category:List Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Anti - Villain Category:Anti-Heroes